


i. wishing upon a heart

by feliciie



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Autumn, Character Study, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Metaphors, Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, headcannon that kiri likes poetry, kind of??, lower case intended, protect these boys they are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feliciie/pseuds/feliciie
Summary: kiri felt as if all his thoughts had washed away when his hazy, unfocused, lilac eyes met beautiful, dazzling, ethereal golden ones.-day 1 ; yearning/pining





	i. wishing upon a heart

**Author's Note:**

> helloo, this is part of a 30 day challenge i'm partaking in with my friends ! :) prompts are created by me, but you may use them too if you wish to heheh. this series will be cross-posted on wattpad so feel free to check those out too ! enjoy the story <33

kiri stared into the stream that flowed through the peaceful park of cho-tokyo. its iridescent body lapping over stray pebbles and heavy stones, curving along the banks, abiding by the structure mother nature had placed upon the earth. the creatures of the waters danced in the stream, relishing in the serenity of their home. they swam by the boy seated near the banks, unbeknownst to his flitting eyes.

the fish on earth were much different than those back in dungeon world, kiri thought. the intricate patterns on the creatures’ backs, the encapsulating colours of their skin, the carefree and idle movement of their bodies and tails; they painted a beautiful image of a koi that belonged somewhere as mystical as them. the boy resisted the urge to scoop them up and into a pond with the elegant marine life in his world.

_ (guide me away from my worries.) _

a gentle zephyr swept up a small pile of maple leaves, scattered adjacently from him. they danced in the breeze, twirling with the wind and fluttering carelessly. kiri wanted to reach out and grab them, as if the ember dancers could sweep him away from his thoughts like the rushing waves of a stream-

“kiri!”

the squeak he had let out sounded inhumane. then again, he wasn’t human.

kiri felt as if all his thoughts had washed away when his hazy, unfocused, lilac eyes met beautiful, dazzling, ethereal golden ones. 

_ (you’re like my universe, you know?) _

“ooh, what’re you doing? fish-watching?” gao settled beside kiri, crossing his legs and peering at the surface of the water with fascination.

“ehh..” 

instead of querying the ever-so-curious boy, kiri turned his head back to the stream, lips twitching at the absence of the koi.

a silence settled between them like an invisible blanket. one that was neither awkward, nor tense. the solace within the moment of quietude felt like a knitted woollen scarf. it wrapped itself around them comfortably, warm and pleasantly, in a silent manner. the autumn breeze blew by once more, but none of them made a move to point out the chilly temperature of the weather. they felt content with this silence.

ah, but knowing the fiery chatterbox, these moments were short-lived. although, they were still soothing even when the white noise was replaced. 

kiri listened to the idle chatter of gao’s. he told him about the new pizza recipe his grandma had come up with, the boring lectures of mathematics and history in school, the everlasting thrill and joy of fighting against a friend or stranger, so on and so forth. such mundane events were being recalled, yet the passionate flare of gao’s eyes and the lilts in his charming voice never died out. he added animatic gestures to emphasise specific details, rolled his eyes when he touched a topic he had a grudge against.

the other boy felt entranced.

_ (tell me your beliefs and wonders, my angel of solace.) _

“so, what about you?”

lilac eyes blinked once, twice. they widened suddenly, as if the stream of water before them had started flowing backwards. he quickly averted his eyes, hiding an arising warmth on his pale cheeks.

“kiri?”

“a-ah!” oh, how blinding the sun is today. “um, come again?”

gao laughed at his reply. a sweet,  mellifluous laugh. one that could’ve tasted like warm, maple syrup on a fluffy pancake. one that could’ve been akin to a sunflower blossoming under the radiance of the sun. or maybe, one that had squeezed kiri’s heart, and reminded him that he had heard a boy with beautiful, dazzling, ethereal eyes laugh at him in amusement. but not mock. and he felt warm all over again.

the awestruck boy wanted to preserve this beautiful memory in amber, mould it into the shape of a heart, don it with a chain necklace clasped together with his hopes for the murmurs of a three-word phrase and a smile that could warm his heart, a worn-out stone in a cold, vast ocean. and he could gift it to the boy who he believed was the reincarnation of a brilliant sun.

_ (sing me songs of your heart’s yearn, and wish upon the ugly star for a world of only you and i.) _

the sky often darkens before he gets to finish his selfish thoughts. serves him right, he guessed.

gao moved first, lifting himself off the ground, dusting dirt and stray grass off his jeans. and he extends a hand towards kiri, who only gazes into golden irises brighter than the sun. the hand remains outstretched, inviting the boy up onto his feet.

_ (sweep me away from this wretched land.) _

the world spins for a bit when kiri stands, like he had been sucked into a whirlwind of perhaps his suppressed emotions. he feels the calloused hand hold him tightly, and pulled him in. wait.

wait, what.

aqua eyes widen again, and golden ones blinked back at him. they then formed small crescents, a smile tugging on already upturned lips. kiri smelled maple and sugar and sweets like apple pie. he wrapped shy arms around the other’s physique, lightly holding his back like fragile glass. he leaned in, relishing in the warmth of an embrace he had oh-so desired for.

_ (but everything i yearn for, dream of, wish upon, stays not for an eternity, but for one fleeting second.) _

gao pulled away, partially perplexed about the unexpected hug, but grinned like an idiot anyways. 

“you’re kinda cute, y’know, kiri?”

what an idiot.

kiri felt his cheeks flush like the candy apples sold at festivals on new year’s eve, and his stomach fluttered like butterflies urging to escape their cage. the sun shined brightly once more that day, and kiri was blinded by it again.

a word for a challenge was mused by the sunshine boy; race to the tree right outside the park, and the one who triumphs will be rewarded a box of  _ takoyaki _ . and then, gao was stretching, preparing himself for the race. kiri smiled a bit, stretching his arms a bit as well, despite knowing he wouldn’t win the challenge. that idiot can run ultra fast, he knows.

the countdown was quicker than the sneaky breeze of autumn, and gao had began dashing towards god-knows-where. 

so, kiri chased him, like he always did.

_ (my breeze, my stream, my youthful yearning,) _

gao felt unreachable, even if he were right in front of kiri. even if he were kiri’s best friend.

_ (i long for a time where our worlds could collide,) _

even if the seasons changed, and the tides turned, and the moon were to eclipse with the sun.

_ (when i can hold you close without you slipping through my fingers;) _

and forevermore, through the phases of erstwhile friendship.

_ (then my world will be complete,) _

_ (because you will be with me.) _

oh, to wish upon a beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> ig ;  
> @coziwrites  
> wattpad ;  
> @-hxryul (fanfics)  
> @-chiqyul (original)
> 
> participating in this challenge with me:  
> wattpad ;  
> @Musique_Me  
> @Clare2728


End file.
